Lee Jun Ho
thumb|276px Perfil *'Nombre: '이준호/ Lee Junho *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (Emperador) *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Enero-1990 *'Estatura: 178cm *'Peso: '''67kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo'' Temas para dramas *Undefeatable (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate. * Peliculas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011), C''ameo'' Programas de TV *Music&Lyrics (MBC, 2012) junto con Kim So Eun *'2PM Show '(SBS Plus, 2011) *Let's Go Dream Team' '(KBS2, 2010) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010) *'Girl vs Tokio '(Mnet, 2009) *'Wild Bunny '(Mnet, 2009) *'Idol Show '(MBC, 2008) *'﻿Hot Blood '(Mnet, 2008) *'Superstar Survival '(SBS, 2006) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Educación: 'HoWon University'. ' *Es el segundo vocalista de 2PM y el encargado de las acrobacias más difíciles del grupo. *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quién se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Al debutar Junho era considerado el miembro más inseguro, siempre era editado en los programas, donde nunca sabía como actuar y le costaba expresarse. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana, quien lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Bi. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Lee Hyori es su tipo de mujer ideal. *Formó parte de "Les´t Go Dream Team 2" junto a MinHo (SHINee), EunHyuk (Super Junior), Danny Ahn (G.O.D), Shin Jung Hwan y Jo Sung Mo. *Se rumoró que Junho se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Bi Rain , lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. Durante el programa, se le preguntó cuál le gustaba más ¿SNSD o Wonder Girls? a lo que respondió, SNSD y que su favorita era TaeYeon, pero aclaro que tambien le gustaban Wonder Girls a las cuales les mando un saludo. *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador grabó a Junho dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), ya que este era aprendiz de JYP. *Se rumoró que tenía un crush con HyoYeon (SNSD) tras unas declaraciones de ella en el talkshow Strong Heart relacionadas con un idol que le gustaba. *Junho y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy "popular" entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y Wooyoung. *Ha sido portada de las revistas: Elle y Oh Boy! *Junto a Junsu es conciderado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compusó la cancion "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *Visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Junsu. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Bi Rain, Yoochun (JYJ ), Nichkhun , Junsu y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Parece que sintiera atracción por la actriz Kim So Eun ya que se los a visto muy juntos en el nuevo reality "Music & Lyrics" *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu ,para la canción del OST de su nuevo dorama llamado " Chocolate Tiamo " *En el programa " Music&Lyrics" compuso junto a la actriz Kim So Eun una de las canciones para el OST del dorama Feast of the Gods, el compuso la melodia y ella la letra del tema. *Compusó su segunda cancion "Move On" para el nuevo album "Best 2008-2011 in korea de 2pm ", la cual quedo en primer lugar en el sitio musical mas grande de japon "Recochoku"'' momenos luego del lanzamiento. *Junho ha demostrado recientemente su gran domino de la lengua china tras participar en la BSO del dorama de Vanness Wu . Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería 100507yozm020s.jpg 743ac752dafdcb51c2f4c7f2d900db4d_large.jpg lee_jun_ho_2pm_450397.jpg lee_jun_ho_2pm_448022.jpg 2pm-junho.jpg tumblr_lrv7rvy5dK1qa0us4o1_500.jpg Junhos.jpg nepa0218lovesunnh86.jpg lee_jun_ho_2pm_270197.jpg img_b20.jpg 424042_307565732637890_155547424506389_872723_494498627_n.jpg 399845_307382705989526_155547424506389_872341_1283091250_n.jpg tumblr_m1t1q5q3iY1qc01goo1_1280.jpg IMG_1252.jpg|" Music & Lyrics " IMG_1350.jpg 20120330_junhosoeun_music-and-lyrics (1).jpg 40575_1555717658696_1407866361_1489202_7083428_n.jpg 6k8a3alf1g5pa3fk.jpg 5400_133225078652_765528652_3147775_3860151_n.jpg 38689_1555702138308_1407866361_1489179_3314855_n.jpg 111229_junho.jpg junho1.png 2pm.haruhana.201201.B00a.jpg|junho y chansung en el single ultra love 302160_137433803026671_100002801552442_109696_1551051809_n.jpg 304884_119760538127331_100002801552442_70247_115105206_n.jpg 384669_145333458903372_100002801552442_123692_1518521444_n.jpg 395502_167639970006054_100002801552442_167264_380983341_n.jpg tumblr_lwu3ugrvcI1r849euo1_250.jpg Videos thumb|left|268px thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|MV OST Ti Amo Chocolate " Undefeated"thumb|300px|right|Teaser BSO " Chocolate Tiamo " Invenciblethumb|left|268px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor